


That blue-haired boy

by Chuuakus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Flirting, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Romantic Tension, Shuichi draws.png, Tags May Change, highly important to the plot, i suggest reading the end notes..., mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuuakus/pseuds/Chuuakus
Summary: However, one thing in particular always stands out to him when he goes; and that’s the blue-haired boy who’s almost always sitting in one of the booth-seats in the corner. Rantaro doesn’t think he’s ever actually.. seen him with a drink or anything. He’s usually just there, doodling in a notebook or something like that. Which, it’s probably weird to know someone's schedule, but it’s just the fact he’s there everyday for weeks.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	1. It's a date, then.

There’s a coffee shop four miles away from Hopes Peak. It’s a rather busy place after school is over with, which makes is inconvenient, that being the only time Rantaro really has time to stop by it. He’ll drop by two or three times a week, get his usual (a caramel macchiato), and then maybe chat around with a few of his peers that happen to be there as well. He’s not too keen on staying for longer than an hour, though. He has homework to do, and it’s rather hard to focus in such a busy place.

He knows the shop well. Mainly because one of his aunts owns it, and he’s rather fond of her. (He’s rather fond of _all_ his family members, though.) She’ll give him drinks and stuff for free, occasionally. But he’d rather pay, just because he has the money, and it helps the business out. 

However, one thing in particular _always_ stands out to him when he goes; and that’s the blue-haired boy who’s almost always sitting in one of the booth-seats in the corner. Rantaro doesn’t think he’s ever actually.. seen him with a drink or anything. He’s usually just _there_ , doodling in a notebook or something like that. Which, it’s probably weird to know someone's schedule, but it’s just the fact he’s there everyday for _weeks_.

..

Swinging open the door, the little bell above it chimes, a sound he’s deemed a welcoming one. 

“Rantaro! It’s lovely to see you again, doll.” His aunt calls, leaning over the counter and gesturing at a drink sat on top of a napkin. He doesn’t usually get his order in a foam cup, so it’s probably something new.

“Ah, yeah, you too.” He sits down on one of the stools in front of, said counter, because he doesn’t want to be disrespectful and ignore her. He eyes the drink, and reaches out to take it. The foam cup is warm to the touch. “What’s in it?”

“Oh! It’s just a hot chocolate, nothing special. I thought you’d enjoy it because it’s rather cold today.”

“I appreciate it, but do you mind if I hand this off to someone else? I don’t think I can finish this right now, and I don’t want it to go to waste.”  
  


“Of course, do whatever you want.”

Rantaro stands, and scans the room. He’s about to be a little disappointed-- because he’s not sure if that blue-haired boy is actually _here;_ but then he spots him. He’s not sitting in his usual spot, instead he’s in one of the booths by the window. His head is turned towards it, and he’s quietly tapping his pencil against the table in front of him. But this is good, because now he can give him the hot chocolate he’s holding.

..

Now standing by his table, Rantaro lightly taps the boy on the shoulder, because he seemingly doesn’t notice his presence. The boy flinches, and hesitantly turns his head to meet his gaze.

“Huh..?”

“Ah, hello. I don’t think we’ve ever met before, so this is-- a little awkward, but I wanted to give you this,” Rantaro set the foam cup on his table, and offers the boy a smile. “My aunt owns the place, so don’t worry about paying us back or anything, it’s on me.”

“Wait, why?” 

“To be nice, I suppose? I never really see you order anything, and you’re here a lot-- so I thought i’d get you something.” Well, that’s one way to make yourself seem like a stalker.

“O-Oh, uh, well.. thank you, then. Are you sure I don’t need to pay you? I might have--”

“No, no, of course not. That’d be super rude of me, dontcha think?”

“I.. suppose so? But um thank you-- again."

“Don’t mention it, I wish I could stay here and chat, but I have homework. I’ll see you around, then?”

“Ah, yeah, maybe.” 

Rantaro turned to walk away-- before he remembered something, rather important. 

“Oh, sorry-- but I didn’t catch your name?”

“..Shuichi Saihara.”

“Rantaro Amami, a pleasure to meet you, Saihara. You’ll be here tomorrow, yeah?”

“Most-likely..”

“It’s a date, then. See you!”

“Y-Yeah.. alright.”


	2. It's a date-- again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro and Shuichi get to know each other.

The bell above the door signals his entry, and his aunt pops around the corner, almost on cue. It’s a Friday, so the place is a little more packed than usual. 

“Oh, Rantaro! You’re here early, I don’t have your usual ready yet, give me one second!”

“No no, it’s alright. I know weekends are busy. But could you make two? If that’s not asking too much.”

“Of course, love! Are you giving one to someone else? This much caffeine definitely isn’t good for one person.”

“Yeah, I am, actually.” Glancing behind him, he looks for Shuichi. It’s a little harder to see the back of the room, since there’s so many people around, but he can faintly see the stray blue lock that sticks up from the rest of his hair. (He thinks it’s sort of cute, in a way. But then again, that may be a weird comment to make about someone he barely even knows.)

“That’s sweet of you! Is it that boy you were talking to yesterday?”

“How did you..”

“Sorry! I shouldn’t pry, but I saw you with him. Is he a friend of yours?”

“Not exactly, but--”

“Either way! Here’s your drinks!” She sets the two macchiato's on the counter, and clasps her hands together joyfully.

“Ah, thank you. I don’t have my wallet with me, but i’ll bring it next time so I can pay you back.”

“You know that’s not needed, doll!”

“Mm, I know-- but it’s only fair.”

“You’re just too kind. In a good way, though. But! Enough dilly-dallying with me, go talk to your friend!”

“Right, right.” 

Carefully picking up the drinks from the table, he watches his aunt go back to tending to the long-ish line of customers in front of the register. He can only laugh, because it’s funny how easily she can be sidetracked, for a business owner-- yet no one can ever be mad at her because of how kind she is. It’s a respectable trait, really.

..

Shuichi is asleep when Rantaro approaches his table. He can’t deny that he’s a little shocked, because it’s rather loud, and he doesn’t understand how _anyone_ can fall asleep with this much noise. But-- he doesn’t really have a right to judge.

He almost considers not waking him up, and just saving their chat for another time. But then again, someone has to wake him, right? He doesn’t want to startle him, however, so he only _gently_ nudges his shoulder. It takes a minute, but eventually Shuichi’s eyes open, and he’s moving to sit up.

“How do you fall asleep with so much background noise?” He tries speaking first, because he doesn’t think Shuichi is going to.

“Ah, hello again. And-- I didn’t really mean to. I put my head down for a minute and.. yeah.” It’s a plausible answer, he supposes.

“Stay up late? Or just worn out?” Rantaro sets the two mochiato’s down onto the table, and Shuichi stares at them, warily. “One of them is for you, obviously.”

“Sorry, I just wanted to be sure,” Shuichi reaches out to slide one of the cups over to himself, yet there’s still hesitance. “But, it’s a little bit of both? If that makes sense. I don’t really know, I think i’m just.. tired a lot.”

“Yeah, that’s understandable. Mind if I sit?” 

“Obviously I mind.” He thinks it’s sarcasm-- yet the look on Shuichi’s face is completely unreadable. 

“I can’t tell if you’re--”

“I’m kidding, Amami.” Ah, well now he feels a bit stupid.

“Oh, geez. You actually scared me there for a moment, y’know?” 

“Sorry.” Rantaro moves to sit down, shaking his head at the sudden apology.

“You apologize a lot, there’s really no need. I’m not easily offended.” (Maybe it’s a bit of a lie-- because he _can_ be offended pretty easily. But, never by something harmless like a joke, or anything of that sort.)

“I think it’s just second nature for me to apologize, I don’t really notice I do it.”

“That’s.. a little sad. But, I suppose I understand where you’re coming from.”

“A-Anyways, you said your aunt owns this place yesterday?”

“Mm, yeah. Which is why I got us drinks rather quickly,” He pauses, re-thinking his choice of words because he doesn’t want to come off like _'th_ _at’._ “Not that i’m like-- a spoiled brat coming in here and demanding drinks from her. I’m not that kind of person, I swear.”

“I never thought that at all, do you get that comment often?”

“I suppose so? I don’t get it like-- _everyday_ _,_ or anything like that. But occasionally when i’m meeting someone for the first time, yes.” He pauses again, to take a sip of his macchiato this time. (They get rather gross when sat out for a while) “Back to the topic of the drinks, though. I do pay her back almost always.”

  
“That’s a rather gross assumption to make of someone, don’t you think?” Shuichi raises his brow, seemingly taking more offense than he does himself.

“Maybe, but I don’t have the power to change anyone’s mind.”

“You’re right. But, ah, I suppose I should change the subject. Um.. which high school do you attend?”

“Hope's Peak, it’s about four miles from here.”

“Wait, really? I go there as well, how have I not seen you?”

“Huh.. I don’t recall seeing you around either. I suppose we don’t have any classes together. You don’t have Mrs. Chisa’s homeroom, do you?”

Shuichi shakes his head, drumming his fingers on the table lightly. “No, I have Mr. Munakata.” 

“Yikes. Is he as crude as everyone makes him out to be?”

“Sort of. He’s really only mean if you aggravate him enough, though.”

“I see.. but-- wait, if we go to the same school, how come I never see you on your way here?”

“Oh, maybe because my sixth period teacher lets us leave early? I usually get a head start.”

“Makes sense. Mm, well, what are--”

.

..

..

Their conversation goes on for a while, and they both seemingly lose track of time. When Rantaro checks his phone, the time reads six-thirty.

“Ah, it’s pretty late. I should probably get going-- and I assume you have folks to get back to as well?”

“..Yeah, something like that. I had a great time, though. Thank you for uh.. speaking with me?”

“You don’t have to thank me, but, will you be here tomorrow? It’s a Saturday, so I assume people have plans but--”

  
“I’ll be here.”

  
“Alright, it’s a date-- again.” Without much thought, he reaches out and lightly ruffles Shuichi’s hair. Internally he cringes, because that’s a thing he does with his sisters and-- ick, personal space. Shuichi doesn’t seem to mind, but he’s already high-tailing it away from him before he really gets a chance to say anything, facepalming as he walks out the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cannot believe this took two days to write wtf. i had the whole chapter planned then when i went to type i just,,, bleh
> 
> but uh!! if anyone!! is even!!! interested in this!!!! take this update!!!!!!!
> 
> ok i go sleep now bc its 4 AM


	3. Just from my observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They chat, and Rantaro gives Shuichi his phone number.

The annoyingly loud blaring of his alarm is what Rantaro awakens to. He rolls over, and feels around on his nightstand for his phone. He could always just, snooze it, but he’s already done that three times already and he should probably get up and start the day. Plus, he’s supposed to meet Shuichi at the cafe again. And, admittedly, he looks forward to seeing him again.

His alarm cuts off by itself for a minute, then immediately starts up again not even a second after. With a grunt of annoyance, he slams his entire palm over his phone, and it shuts up again. “I’m up, I’m up.. geez.” He mumbles to himself, reluctantly tossing his comforter to the side, (immediately missing the warmth the second he does it), and stands up. It’s rather cold in his room, he notes. Maybe because it’s practically freezing outside and he doesn’t like keeping his vent open. He overheats in his sleep rather easily, and his room being the last one on the hallway? Ick.

He thinks it’s best to shower now, instead of wait ‘till night. He didn’t have a chance shower yesterday, because of how late he was out and he practically passed out the second he made it home. If he takes a quick shower now he’ll still make it to the cafe before 1 PM, (it being 11:30 currently).

\--

Running his fingers through his slightly damp hair, Rantaro grabs his bag from beside the front door, and rests his hand on the doorknob. He’d say something to his father, about him leaving or whatever, but he doesn’t-- because he looks rather preoccupied with his phone call. He’ll talk with him later. 

He turns the knob, and steps outside. The cool, dry winter air blows right in his face. And for a moment, maybe he regrets taking a shower so early.

\--

“Rantaro! You’re back! You don’t usually stop by on the weekends.” His aunt is right, he doesn’t. He just wants to speak with Shuichi again, truthfully. But does he have to say that out loud? Nah.

“Ah, yeah. I dunno, I don’t have anything to do, really. Dad’s busy.”

“Gah, that man is always busy! But hey, you’re here now. I can make two hot chocolates if you’re here to see your buddy over there.” She gestures over to Shuichi, and Rantaro _really_ wants to tell her not to point-- but, he doesn’t.

“Yeah, that’d be nice, thank you.”

“Of course!” She scrambles away from the counter, and Rantaro goes over to Shuichi’s table while she’s busy. He’s not asleep like last time, instead, he’s drawing in a notebook. “Hey.”

Shuichi looks up, pencil stopping its movement across the paper. “Oh, hi, Amami. You can sit.” 

“I get permission to sit this time? Amazing.”

If he didn’t think Shuichi was attractive now-- then the very quiet laugh he gives is enough to take the cake. “Yeah, you do, just this once.”

“Mm, I won’t take this opportunity for granted, then.” Sitting down in front of Shuichi, he sets his bag down beside the table. “You draw?”

“I do, but-- I’m not all that great at it. Just a pass time thing.”

“Don’t all artists say that? Like-- say their art isn’t great, but then it’s super good?”

“I suppose they do, yeah.” Shuichi pauses, tapping the tip of his pencil to the paper. “But, it’s not my right to judge if my art is bad or not.”

“Why not? It’s a good self-esteem practice, I’d say.”

“Are you saying I don’t have high self-esteem?” Shuichi looks up at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Ah, well-- just from my observation, it’s a little obvious you’re timid.”

“You’re not.. wrong. But still, rude.”

“Sorry, sorry.” He holds his hands in front of him, in surrender.

“I’m not offended, you obviously mean well. I think you’d be a good therapist, though.”

“Is that a compliment?” 

“Just from my observation.”

\--

It’s almost odd how long two ‘strangers’ can keep a conversation going for so long.

“Saihara, can I give you my phone number?”

“Ah..? Sure, uh-- if you want to.”

“Great,” Rantaro leans forward, scribbling his phone number onto the paper Shuichi had been doodling on the entire time they were conversing. “There. You should text me or something, I'll answer.”

“That’s reassuring, now I know you aren’t giving me your number in hopes I won’t text you.”

“Details, details.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i posted twice in one day wow. its not like i feel guilty for being dead or anything nahhh

**Author's Note:**

> ok SO, this probably isn't going to have the ending y'all want. since they're never actually going to get together. it's gonna end pretty wistful. and just........ kinda sad. (i think it's pretty fair to say this bc i dont want ppl to think its gonna b all happy lmao)
> 
> get hooked to this fic at your own risk.


End file.
